Spin The Bottle
by Storygirl233
Summary: The gang gets together and plays spin the bottle. Of course,Cece,and Logan in the same room cause disasters. Will a game of Spin the bottle change anything between them? Sorry,bad summary.


**The gang gets together and plays spin the bottle. Of course,Cece,and Logan in the same room cause disasters. Will a game of Spin the bottle change anything between them? Sorry,bad summary.**

Cece's POV: Rocky,Tinka,and I were sitting in a booth at Crusty's. When Deuce came over with an excited expression on his face.

"What's with the excited face?" I questioned. Rocky,and Tinka looked up at Deuce.

"I want to invite you guys over to the house so we can hang. You can bring Ty,Gunther,and Dina as well." Deuce answered.

"Alright,sounds like fun." Rocky replied.

"Be at my house at 5." Deuce stated walking away to take someone's order. I turned to the door to see my biggest enemy Logan Hunter walk in. I visably tensed up and Rocky turned to the source.

"Cece,relax. He's just getting pizza. It's not like he's going to come over he-" Rocky started.

"Hi,Rocky,Tinka,and Sissy." Logan greeted. I shot Rocky a glare and then turned to Logan the glare not faltering.

"Hi,Little Scooter." I greeted back with fake politeness. Logan glared at me and turned to Rocky.

"Are you guys going to Deuce's tonight?" Logan asked.

"Yes,we are." Rocky replied.

"Wait,he invited you." I stated.

"Yea. What shocked?" Logan questioned smirking.

"Yea,i'm shocked that you have friends, champ." I replied. Logan's smirk dropped and a frown replaced it. I smirked in victory.

"You know what-"

"Alright,that's enough. Will see you later,Logan. Bye." Rocky cutting him off grabbing my arm and leading me out of Crusty's before we fought.

Logan's POV:

I saw Rocky,Tinka,and Cece in the both in the corner. I saw Cece tense up when I entered. It's interesting that I could make her so tense. I walked over to their booth.

"Cece,relax. He's just getting pizza. It's not like he's going to come over he-"

"Hi,Rocky,Tinka,and Sissy." I greeted cutting Rocky off. I watched Cece shoot Rocky a glare then turn to me her glare not leaving.

"Hi,Little Scooter." She greeted back. She was faking politeness. Cece? Polite? Yea,right!

"Are you guys going to Deuce's tonight?" I asked them.

"Yes,we are." Rocky replied.

"Wait,he invited you." Cece said. She looked almost shocked.

"Yea. What shocked?" I questioned smirking.

"Yea,i'm shocked that you have friends, champ." Cece replied. She got me. I had no comeback. I felt my smirk fall and a frown replaced it. Cece began smirking.

"You know what-" I started.

"Alright,that's enough. Will see you later,Logan. Bye." Rocky cutting me off and grabbing Cece's arm leading her away from me. I watched as Tinka followed after them. This should be an interesting night with them.

Later at Deuce's: (still Logan's pov)

I knocked on Deuce's door and waited. The door opened revealing Deuce. We did the bro hug and walked into the house. I saw Dina sitting on the couch with Rocky,Cece,and Tinka. Dina,Rocky,and Tinka greeted me. Cece greeted me with a glare and turned back to a conversation with Dina. I plopped down on the couch facing the one the girls were on. Ty came walking out of a room and sat next to me. Then,Deuce. Followed by the weird guy,Gunther.

"So,what are we gonna do first?" I asked.

"Spin the bottle." Deuce stated. Already,doing that. Really? I wouldn't mind kissing Rocky,but Dina,and Tinka are dating Deuce,and Ty. Ty would very well kill me if I kissed Tinka. Then,there's Cece. Just the thought of kissing her would be bad.

"Are you sure you want to start with that?" I questioned. Deuce nodded and grabbed an old root beer bottle and placed it in the center. We all surrounded it in the circle.

"Ty,you spin first." Deuce stayed. Ty placed his hand on the bottle and spun it. About five minutes,later it landed with Dina on. Ty and Dina looked at each other in disgust. Deuce,and Tinka tensed. Ty shifted over to Dina. He quickly place his lips on hers and within a second pulled away. Dina began wiping her lips as well as Ty. I laughed.

"Gunther,you're next." Deuce stated. Gunther nodded and placed his hand on the bottle and it spun around for about 3 minutes and it stopped on Rocky. Gunther slowly inched his way over. He placed his hand on her cheek and his lips slowly pressed against Rocky's. This kiss seemed to become more heated. Rocky's arms wrapped around Gunthers's neck and Gunther's arms wrapped around her waist.  
Cece's POV:

Aww,Rocky is kissing her crush Gunther! This kiss seems to be heating up. I looked over at Ty and noticed him glaring at Gunther.

"Alright,that's long enough." Ty stated. Gunther,and Rocky didn't budge. This isn't going to end well. Ty stood up and grabbed Gunther's ear pulling him off of Rocky.

"Cece your up." Deuce stated. I sighed and place my hand on the bottle. I spun it around and 10 minutes later as if in slow motion it landed on...Logan.

**A/N: Uh oh...What's gonna happen? Will she kiss him?**

**So,what do you think? Like it? Hate it? Please,review.**


End file.
